


Get her (with flowery pickup lines)

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fictober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Roger is having trouble wooing the love of his life. Luckily Shanks is there to come to the rescue.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Gol D. Roger, Gol D. Roger/Portgas D. Rouge
Series: Fictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Kudos: 39





	Get her (with flowery pickup lines)

**Author's Note:**

> Day four “That didn’t stop you before.”

"That didn't stop you before."

Roger winched at how true that statement was. Shanks had seen right through him. He had approached ladies without a plan before, but she was different. Her strawberry blond hair, her beautiful freckles, her laugh, her-." Roger was cut out of this thought by a hand slapping his cheek. Shanks was looking at him with that 'really' face of his. Shanks had a feeling Roger was doing as bad as Rayleigh told him, Roger was indeed sickeningly in love with Portgas D. Rouge.

"Shanks, I didn't come here for your attitude. I need a plan. A good plan. A plan so good that all other plans look planless. It has to be a plan that can whoo any woman."

"Well captain, I didn't come here to hear you suffer and moan about your love life but here we are."

Roger pouted. "Don't be stingy. Now what to woman like?"

Shanks shrugged. "I don't know. Don't woman like flowers? You can get her those. Doesn't she like those red pink flowers? What was the name? Hibiscus, right? And throw a pick up lines with it." Shanks put on his flirty face. "Like 'hey there beautiful, you come here often? Or if you would be a flower than you would be a _damn_ delion

Roger laughed. "Those got to be the worst pick up lines ever."

Shanks also laughed. "I know and that's why they work." It was silent for a few moments. "Hey captain. I dare you to throw that last one at her. If she likes it than you'll do my chores for a week and if she doesn't than I won't cause any trouble for a week." Shanks held his hand out.

Roger looked like he didn't believe him but shook his hand anyway. "There she is. How about I'll tell her now and we can see how much she likes it."

Roger quickly walked over to the woman before engaging in a conversation. Shanks assumed that the pick up line had to be one of the first things he said, because Rouge was laughing on the ground in minutes.

Roger came back after a few hours and walked up to Shanks. "Tell Rayleigh that he'll find me cleaning the upper deck......and can you maybe tell some more of those pick up lines?”

It looked like Shanks had won.


End file.
